Neu entdeckte Gefühle
by Ohnezahn99
Summary: Hicks macht mit Ohnezahn einen Ausflug und entdeckt eine andere Seite seines Drachens. Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction, Kritik in Form von Reviews ist erwünscht, ich hoffe, sie ist gut geworden. Es werden noch weitere Kapitel folgen.


Es war noch früh am Morgen als Hicks und Ohnezahn aufbrachen. Die letzten Tage waren erstaunlich warm, dafür, dass sie sich hier auf Berk befanden, und das wollten die Beiden ausnutzen. Die anderen Drachen flogen seit einigen Tagen bereits sehr früh aus und kamen erst am Abend wieder, wobei niemand wusste, warum. Die Wikinger schliefen allerdings noch, und so entschieden die beiden, den Weg zu laufen anstatt zu fliegen, um nicht bemerkt zu werden. Sie wollten in den Wald gehen, in das Tal, in dem Hicks sich mit Ohnezahn angefreundet hatte, dort auf die Lichtung, wo ein See zum Baden einlud. Und deshalb wollten sie an diesen Ort, um sich am See zu entspannen und sich daran zu erinnern, wie ihre Freundschaft begonnen hatte.

Die Beiden liefen durch den Wald und redeten miteinander. Ohnezahn konnte zwar nicht sprechen, doch seine Körpersprache reichte für seinen Freund völlig aus, um ihn zu verstehen. Hicks hatte gerade begonnen, über Astrid und ihre Gefühle für ihn zu sprechen, als er bemerkte, dass sein Drache seltsam abwesend wirkte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er traurig. „Hey, Kumpel. Hast du irgendwas?" Ohnezahn richtete seine Ohren plötzlich auf Hicks, schüttelte seinen Kopf etwas und schaute seinen Freund mit großen Augen an, bevor er normal weiterlief. „OK, also ist alles... ähm... in Ordnung, denke ich." Hicks wunderte sich über das Verhalten seines Freundes und wechselte vorsichtshalber das Thema, versuchte aber, es zu ignorieren.

Als sie am See ankamen stürzte sich Ohnezahn sofort ins Wasser, während Hicks sich bis auf seine Unterhose auszog und seine Beinprothese ablegte. Er war gerade fertig geworden, als ihn ein Wasserschwall traf, gefolgt von einem ruhigen Knurren seines Drachens. „Ich komme schon, Kumpel!" rief er, stürzte sich ins kühle Wasser und spritzte seinem Freund ebenfalls nass. Nachdem die beiden sich für einige Zeit einen Kampf geliefert hatten, verließen sie das Wasser schließlich. Ohnezahn legte sich auf dem Rücken auf den Boden, während Hicks es sich auf seinem Bauch bequem machte und die beiden schliefen bald ein.

Er wachte davon auf, dass Ohnezahn ihm übers Gesicht leckte. „Hey, jetzt muss ich mich wohl nochmal waschen" meinte Hicks mit einem Lächeln woraufhin sein Freund kurz fröhlich brummte. Er drehte sich zu seinem Drachen um, der sich plötzlich zu ihm vorlehnte, seinen Mund auf den seines Reiters drückte und mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen fuhr. Hicks zuckte zusammen und fuhr zurück. „Whoa, was war das denn?" brachte er hervor und sah seinen Drachen erschrocken an. Ohnezahn sah kurz beschämt weg, bevor er wieder seinen Freund ansah und leise knurrte. „"Ha- hast du gerade versucht, mich zu k- küssen?! Fragte Hicks, immer noch verwirrt über das Verhalten seines Drachen, als er es plötzlich verstand. Die Drachen, die seit einigen Tagen allein wegflogen, Ohnezahns Reaktion auf seine Beziehung zu Astrid. Es war Frühling, Paarungszeit.

„Du... du suchst einen Partner, oder?" fragte Hicks vorsichtig, woraufhin sein Drache zögerlich nickte. „Aber, ich bin ein Mensch u- und du bist ein Drache, ein... Nachtschatten-" Er dachte daran, dass sein Freund vielleicht der letzte seiner Art war und konnte ihn nun noch besser verstehen. Der Drache brummte kurz und sah seinem Reiter in die Augen. Hicks erwiderte den Blick in die großen, grünen Augen seines Freundes, als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass etwas an seinem Rücken rieb. Er drehte sich um, um zu sehen, was es war und erstarrte, als er Ohnezahns Glied sah, rosafarben, überzogen mit einer feuchten Schicht, so lang wie Hicks' Unterarm und doppelt so dick. Es verdickte sich am Ende und lief dann spitz zusammen, ähnlich wie beim Menschen. In diesem Moment bemerkte Hicks seine eigene Erektion, die größer und größer wurde und schauderte. Sein Drache stieß einen angeregten Laut aus und begann Hicks' Unterhose zu entfernen. „Lasse ich das gerade wirklich geschehen?" meinte Hicks, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Ohnezahn und bemerkte, dass dieser schnurrte. Der Drache hatte seine Unterhose komplett entfernt und brummte fröhlich als er Hicks' Penis sah. Ohnezahn legte seine Lippen vorsichtig darum, wobei sein Freund leise stöhnte. Der Drache hatte seine Zähne eingezogen und nutzte nun den Spalt in seiner Zunge um seinen Reiter zu befriedigen. Hicks wusste nicht, dass er solch intensive Gefühle empfinden konnte, er stöhnte immer lauter. Er stand kurz vor seinem Orgasmus als er den Drachen von sich wegdrückte. „N- nein, das ist nicht richtig, wir dürfen das nicht!" Ohnezahn sah seinen Freund kurz verwundert an, bevor er seine Zunge ausstreckte und fortfuhr, Hicks' Glied zwischen den beiden Enden zu reiben. Der Junge konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen, wobei sich sein samen über die gesamte Stirn des Drachens verteilte, der einen fröhlichen Laut ausstieß. „Wow" keuchte Hicks, als er nach kurzer Zeit wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte. „Das war unglaublich." Hicks strich seinem Freund mit einer Hand über den Kopf. „Na gut, scheint, als würde ich dir jetzt was schulden, hm?" Er drehte sich um und begann mit beiden Händen den Penis des Drachen zu massieren, der begann zu stöhnen. Die stärker werdenden Geräusche, die Ohnezahn ausstieß, brachten Hicks dazu nun auch mit seiner Zunge um Ohnezahns Glied zu fahren. Es schmeckte leicht salzig und war warm, wärmer als der restliche Körper des Drachen oder sein eigener. Der Drache keuchte laut, Hicks schloss seine Augen und nahm den Kopf des Gliedes komplett in den Mund, der davon vollkommen ausgefüllt wurde. Auch sein Freund hatte inzwischen seine Augen geschlossen und keuchte immer lauter. Nach einiger Zeit brüllte der Drache plötzlich und eine riesige Menge weißem, klebrigem Samens ergoss sich in Hicks' Mund und spritzte an den Seiten heraus. Der Samen war dem von Hicks sehr ähnlich, nur wärmer, geradezu heiß. Hicks löste sich vom Glied des Drachen, wobei er den Samen noch im Mund behielt. Er wollte ihn gerade ausspucken, als der Drache sich zu ihm lehnte und ihn küsste, wodurch sich das klebrige Gemisch auch im Mund von Ohnezahn verteilte, der es aufnahm und herunterschluckte. Nach dem Kuss legte sich Hicks wieder auf den Bauch seines Freundes, der laut schnurrte. „Tja, jetzt müssen wir uns wohl auf jeden Fall waschen." Der Drache brummte bejahend, doch bevor sie dazu kamen, schliefen die beiden glücklich ein.

Als Hicks wach wurde bemerkte er, dass sein Freund bereits aufgewacht war. Der Drache lag immer noch in derselben Position, in der er eingeschlafen war und genoss die Sonne und die Nähe zu seinem Reiter, weshalb er laut schnurrte. Der Junge wiederum genoss es, dass er seinem Freund eine solche Freude machen konnte, obwohl er sich noch immer nicht sicher war, ob es das Richtige war. „Komm Kumpel, wir sollten uns wirklich waschen gehen." Der Drache brummte fröhlich und sie begannen, die Reste des Samens abzuwaschen. Es war inzwischen Nachmittag geworden und sie beschlossen, ein andermal wiederzukommen. So machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf, entspannt und glücklich, wobei Hicks immer noch über das Erlebte und die Konsequenzen nachdachte.


End file.
